I feel you
by Kami-cute
Summary: Sasuke se fue con Orochimaru. Está desecho. No tiene en claro qué siente por cierta pelirosa. Reviews.


**-.-.-.-. I feel you .-.-.-.-**

Sasuke Uchiha nunca se sintió tan desecho. Una vida sin familia. Una vida marcada por culpa de su hermano. Y una especie de alianza autoimpuesta de que se vengaría. Y para eso...los sentimientos no deben existir. Nada de amistad. Nada de amor. Pero...¿en qué rango se clasificaba eso que sentía por su compañera de equipo?

_They gave me a life that's not easy to live,_

_And then they sent me on my way._

_I've left my love and forgot my dreams,_

_And lost them all along the way._

Era cierto. A él no le había tocado una vida simple. No era una vida como la de ella. No era fácil. Llena de alegría y amor. Con unos padres que te quieren y no te presionan. Con amigos. Sin soledad. En cambio, él no. A él le había tocado la vida difícil. Con tristeza y odio. Con unos padres que lo presionaron y terminaron muertos. Sin amigos. En completa soledad. Y quizás era por eso que sentía algo fuerte por ella...porque tenía y era lo que él no.

Pero él estaba encaminado en un sendero distinto al de ella. Ella quería una vida simple. Ser doctora. Curar gente. Dar vida. Él prefería la vida de vengador. Ser un asesino. Herir a sagre fría. Matar. Y eso era otra cosa que le gusta, eran contrastes naturales. Pero él, en su camino, había dejado todo. Inocencia, infancia, amor y sueños. Ella, en cambio, fue dando frutos a los suyos y recogiendo los de él, para cuando volviera.

Those little things you say, 

_When words mean so much_

_You never back down._

_When they all shy away_

_You always listen to me._

Ella siempre tenía la palabra justa para hacer que él se levantara y volviera a estar fuerte. Pero él, no lo admitía. Jamás le diría que ella era la fuerza que él tenía. Su poder y su debilidad. Cuando las palabras eran neceesarias e importantes, allí estaba ella. Sakura Haruno, con su habitual cariño. Y nunca, pero nunca, dejaba que nadie se venciera. No, mientras ella estuviera para apoyarlo.

En cambio, a Sasuke le daba igual. No era de hablar mucho. Pero cuando lo hacía, él sabía que Sakura siempre lo escuchaba. Que prestaba atención a cada palabra proveniente de sus labios pálidos. Y que ella nunca, pero jamás, lo dejaba solo.

What do I get to get me through this sleepless nights? 

_And what do I have to hold when no one's there to hold me tight?_

_And what do I see the only thing that gets me through this?_

_That's what I feel and I feel you._

Sí, el tenía su camino. Y tenía su forma de vivir. Solitaria y oscura. Pero luego de conocerla a ella, todo había cambiado. En cierta forma, la pelirosa había creado un cortocircuito en la cabeza del Uchiha menor. Por las noches, no podía dormir. Porque pensaba en ella, hasta el amanecer. Y muchas veces, ese no dormir provocaban el cansancio pre-entrenamiento que tenía. Y le era difícil entrenar sin salir herido. Por eso, su venganza se retrasaba. También, empezaba a detestar estar solo. Necesitaba fervientemente que alguien lo abrazara y...poder corresponder ese abrazo. Con cariño. Con angustia. Con dolor. Con miedo de que sea un espejismo y se borre.

Solo una cosa ocupaba su cabeza morena. La única cosa que lo hacía pasar por alto el miedo, el rencor, la soledad y la venganza: Sakura Haruno.

_This ain't no bed of nails,_

_But there no roses just the same_

_But God this road sure can be long_

_Another endless day another seven hundred miles_

_Will take me further from my home_

Esa vida, al fin y al cabo, no era tan mala. Pero tampoco era la vida que había deseado tener. Él habría querido seguir teniendo a su familia. Poder tener más amigos. Pero...estaba conforme. Seguramente aún faltaba su venganza, pero había conseguido algo. Su profesor, Hatake Kakashi, que era lo más similar a un padre que tenía. Su compañero y usuratonkachi, Uzumaki Naruto autodenominado Sexto Hokage, que era su mejor y lo más similar a un verdadero hermano. Y su compañera y amiga, Sakura Haruno. La que lo traía loco. La que lo salvaba...sin darse cuenta.

Sabía que el camino que estaba recorriendo era largo. Pero si quería vengarse, tenía que hacerlo. Por matar al bastardo de Itachi. Por su familia. Por lo que él sufrió. Pero para eso, tenía que alejarse. De su nueva vida. De su felicidad. De sus amigos. De su equipo. Pero, lo que más le dolía, era separarse de ella...pero tenía que hacerlo. Y por eso, él se alejó de su hogar. Aceptó irse con Orochimaru. Y la nueva historia empezó.

Those little things you say, 

_When words mean so much_

_You never back down._

_When they all shy away_

_You always listen to me._

Aunque el menor Uchiha nunca creyó que separarse de ella fuera tan difícil. Lo supo cuando estuvo en las puertas de Konoha, dispuesto a marcharse. A irse lejos. Y ella apareció.

Oh...le había dolido tanto verla así. Rogando porque se quedara. Y que le dijera todo eso. Que lo quería mucho. Que sin él, nada sería igual. Y no se daba por vencida. Cada cosa dicha por él, ella la refutaba...sólo para que se quedara. O, en su defecto, que la llevara consigo. No se rendía. No quería darse por vencida. No quería perderlo. No quería. Y por eso, él hizo lo que hizo...la desmayó. Para que no sufra tanto. Para que su partida sea menos dolorosa.

What do I get to get me through this sleepless nights? 

_And what do I have to hold when no one's there to hold me tight?_

_And what do I see the only thing that gets me through this?_

_That's what I feel and I feel you._

_(I know what you're goin' through now_

_Belive me I feel this)_

Y ahora se sentía desecho. Sabía que debía olvidar los sentimientos para poder vengarse. Era una norma para ser shinobi. Pero...¿cómo hacía? Simplemente, no podía. Por mucho que quisiera, ella seguía ahí. En su cabeza. Recordándole que la venganza no le sirve de nada...que estaba perdiendo todo por lo que luchó...que por siempre, ella iba a esperarlo. No podía borrarla de su cabeza. Le era tan difícil.

Se sentía vacío. Solo. En completa oscuridad. Arrepentido de haberse ido. De haberla dejado. Porque ya no podía verla dormir, como cuando iban a misiones. Ya no podía ver sus ojos cerrados y su respiración acompasada, tranquila. Ya no podía recibir sus abrazos. Que aunque él no los correspondiera, le eran imprescindibles para poder seguir adelante. Pero ella...era ahora la que le permitía seguir adelante. Porque sabía que si él completaba su venganza con éxito, podría volver a Konoha victorioso y la volvería a ver. Por eso, ponía lo mejor de sí. Solo por volver a verla.

Pero ahora sabía lo que ella sintió. Lo que sintió todo el tiempo que fue ignorada. Lo que sintió cuando él se fue. Y lo que sentía, seguramente, ahora que él no estaba. Vacío. Soledad. Dolor. Pena. Angustia. Algo sin lo más importante: tener al otro a su lado.

What do I get to get me through this sleepless nights? 

_And what do I have to hold when no one's there to hold me tight?_

_And what do I see the only thing that gets me through this?_

_That's what I feel and I feel you._

Y este era otra noche en la guarida de Orochimaru. Otra noche sintiéndose mal. Extrañandola. Intentando explicarse qué es eso que siente por la pelirosa de ojos verdes. Que siente por esa molestia. Otra noche en que quiere que ella lo abraze. Otra noche en que necesita verla de nuevo, pero solo puede mantenerse despierto para recordarla. Otra noche en que recuerda a la muchachita alegre. Otra noche en que se siente fuerte y débil para seguir. Otra noche en que se pregunta qué es lo que siente por Sakura Haruno.


End file.
